In today's society, people have become increasingly mobile. In response, today's computing devices have also become more mobile, providing users with a greater opportunity to access content virtually anywhere and/or anytime. However, while there is a desire by many to have increased access to content, content providers may, for a variety of reasons, prefer to restrict access. Such restrictions may be for security reasons, costs reasons, as well as other reasons. Therefore, there is a desire to be able to balance the desire for increased access while maintaining selected restrictions to the content. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.